Reunion
by JabberJay13
Summary: What happens when District 4,District 7, and District 12 all come together? Romance may happen! Secrets unfold. But who will hurt the other?
1. The News

**THE NEWS**

**Kai's POV**

I woke up and grabbed the mail. There was a letter from Katniss & Peeta they want us to come to a very important reunion.

First off I should probably tell you about myself and my family.I am the son of Finnick and name is Kai Odair.I look just like my father with my bronze hair and sea green eyes.

My mom came down asking what I was reading and I told her it was a letter from Katniss & Peeta then she ran up stairs to get my they came down my dad took the letter from me.

He started reading aloud,  
"Dear Odairs,  
We would like to welcome you to a reunion we are putting would love it if you came.!We miss you guys very much...We already bought 3 train tickets to district 12 and we would also like it if you guys would stay for 2 or so weeks.

Your friends,  
Peeta,Katniss and the kids"

"Well are we going?"mum asks.  
"Sure why not?" dad says,"Kai you meet a few other victors children so you better behave got that!?"  
"Yep!" I say popping the p.  
"Go pack."he says.  
I run to my room and pack my bags.I make sure to have my Iphone.I need a good rest for the trip tomorrow.I am so excited.I wonder who the other victors children are before I fall asleep.


	2. Oh Great!

**Oh Great!**

**Dalilah's POV**

I just got back from school to see my parents are writting a letter to someone.I go inside and ask them what it is for and they just say'wait and then we will tell you'.Great!

Probably 2 in the aternoon when they give me the letter to read. The letter went to alot of other victors and they are coming over for about 2 weeks !

Why me?Why?Why can't it just not happen?

Well I need to introduce myself don't I?I am Dalilah Mellark.I can hunt with a bow or knives.I can heal like auntie Prim.I am the daughter of the famous star-crossed lovers of district 12.I am 15 and have a little brother,Cody,who is can paint and cook just like dad.I'm like mom and he's like dad.I have dirtyblonde so I look blonde and brown.I have gray eyes just like mom.I can be stubborn like mom and I hate surprises!

I know why they wouldn't tell me was so I didn't grab them and shoot or slice always want me to make friends but I'm good with just Moon Presley.  
My one and only friend, she lives in the seam part of district12.

They want me to greet the peaple while they come and go pick them!Not now not ever would I do that!Mom and dad will make sure I do. So I don't miss out on hunting I will go after I pick them up.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Oh Whateva

**Oh Whateva!**

**Sydney's POV**

Thanks mom!I wanna yell.I am on a train not knowing where we are going.

Sydney Mason-Hawthorne thats me!My bro Zach and I are on this train with our parents not knowing where we are going ?Oh!Parents?They are Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne!My weapon is so an axe!My bro's is building bombs!

So when we get there all I see is district 12!

"Mooooom!Why couldn't we stayed at district 7?" I yell/ask.  
"Because!Now lets go we are finding someone!"

That ends conversation.

We are looking for someone when this teen walks over.  
"Johanna and Gale nice to meet you!Come'on lets go!"

She is so happy with being !  
Who is this chick?  
Well whatever who eva she is she is taking us to The victors village.


	4. Really?

**Really?**

**Dalilah's POV**

"Later tell mom I went to get Haymitch later bro!"I yell when I am going out the door.I am going hunting atually.

I usually get changed in another victors house no ones using supposively.I knock to be sure and the door opens with someone standing mom really.

"Hi can I come in?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Well!"  
"Oh yeah!"

He finally moves and I run up the stairs to the third door on the it to see someone using it.

"Really mom!"I yell.  
"What?"Says the boy from the door.  
"Um have you seen hunting gear round here?"I ask.  
"Yeah it went in the garbage."He says while shrugging.  
"What!"I scream.  
"Just kidding!"he says.  
"Kai whose here?"someone else asks.  
"Someone."Kai says

"Well bring them down here!"a man says

We walk down stairs to see a man holding my hunting gear.

"Hey giv me that."I say.  
"Oh this its probably just Katniss'."He says.  
"No its mine. M-I-N-E!"  
"Oh I saw it in Kai's room and thought it was Katniss'.Finnick Odair by the way."Finnick says.  
"Thanks Odair,but you just finished my hunting time."I say.  
"HAYMITCH GET YOUR ASS UP!"I yell while closing the door.


End file.
